


Spill

by Brb-Rope (yetiamwell)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: rotg_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Inflation, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetiamwell/pseuds/Brb-Rope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jack's too full.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Rise of the Guardians Kinkmeme](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=740327#cmt740327), a prompt requesting ' _The top has a lot of stamina, and goes for several rounds. The bottom loves it, but towards the end notices their lower belly is extending from the amount of semen in them_ '.

* * *

"Bunn _nyyyy_ " Jack moaned as Bunnymund continued to thrust into him, soft grey fur sliding across Jack's back, his face pressed up against the sweet smell of grass and the rich earth of Bunny's Warren.

Bunnymund had warned him before they started, that Jack probably couldn't handle him during mating season. He'd looked embarrassed and apologetic, mumbling about occasionally losing himself in the rut.

Jack had laughed, he loved their encounters. Sex, or 'mating', was always fun. It wasn't exactly _easy_ , given their differences in anatomy and temperatures, but they always did so with a great deal of laughter and enjoyment.

He'd realised his error several orgasams before, five for Bunnymund, two for him.

Bunnymund couldn't seem to stop, his eyes nearly pure black, barely a glimmer of familiar green around the edges. Usually they took breaks, Jack to cool down, Bunnymund to warm up, but this time Bunnymund just kept going, pausing only to shift his grip or change to a new position. Jack didn't have any energy left to help, just lay lax in the Pooka's grip.

And he was so _full_. Bunnymund never completely pulled out, trapping his cum inside of Jack, pouring huge load after load into him. It sloshed with every thrust, some dribbling out and down his legs, but not enough. It was warm, making Jack feel like he was melting from the inside out. It had felt good, making him writhe in Bunnymund's grip, just to feel more of it, but now he was too full. It still felt good, but now there was an edge of pain with the pleasure.

His stomach felt tight like a drum, stretched to the max, like he was about to burst at any moment. "Bunnyyy- _gh_." Jack whimpered. "Too full. I'm too full."

Bunnymund didn't seem to hear him. It was an effort of great will to shift his weight so he could move his arm to grab one of Bunnymund's huge paws and place it over the curve of his usually flat belly. Bunnymund's rhythm paused, jerking before slowing as he traced the outline of the swollen bump, as delicately as he traced the shell of an egg. The Pooka gave a shuttered breath, carefully easing Jack up right, legs spread over Bunnymund's powerful thighs as he peered over Jack's shoulder.

Jack arched his back, moaning as the action shoved Bunnymund's narrow cock deeper into him, increasing the feeling of pressure. But the thrusting stopped, Bunnymund's attention on his round belly, gentle fingertips exploring the taut skin, whiskers quivering eagerly against Jack's cheek. Jack shivered at the tender touch, even that light pressure too much to his overly-sensitized skin.

He wondered if Bunnymund thought Jack was pregnant, his brain caught up in the reproductive haze.

Jack reached behind him, grabbing the scruff at the back of Bunnymund's neck, pulling on it to get the Pooka's attention. "Too much." He panted as Bunnymund turned his head towards Jack's face. "Too much, Bunny. I'm too full."

Bunnymund made a rumbling sound in return, nuzzling Jack's cheek. He wrapped one of his strong arms around Jack's chest, pinning him against Bunnymund, then slowly shifted his hips, pulling out until only the narrow tip of his penis was pressed against Jack's abused hole.

Jack sighed as the pressure eased, leaning his head back against Bunnymund's shoulder as some of the fluid dribbled out. Oh. Much better. He relaxed, breathing in huge lungfuls of air as Bunnymund nails traced little circles on his stretched stomach, feeling like he could breathe for the first time in little while.

Then Bunnymund pushed against Jack's belly with the flat of his palm.

Jack screamed as everything suddenly went the other direction, his body momentarily fighting to keep it all inside of him before finally releasing it. Cum slid out of him in spurts and clumps, splattering onto the grass below him. Jack shuddered as Bunnymund rubbed his stomach before pushing again, another wave of cum pouring out of him, less intense than the first time. It left him almost dizzy with an euphoric feeling of release.

One more push and his stomach was flat again, renewed erection jutting out beneath Bunnymund's hand. He moaned softly in contentment, still feeling loads of warm cum inside of him, but it was comfortable now, no longer overly full.

Bunnymund took this as a sign to renew his thrusting, his dick slipping a few times against the slippery fluid still oozing out of Jack before sinking inside. Jack moaned, hips jerking in time to Bunnymund's rutting. He was so loose now, Bunnymund's cock sliding around inside of him, coaxing one more orgasam out of him. Bunnymund grunted as he followed Jack, cumming again, pouring more cum inside.

Jack panted for breath, waiting for Bunnymund to start up again, but it seemed that his partner was finally reaching the end. Bunnymund slowly pulled out, moving a few steps away from the large puddle of cum under them before collapsing, curling around Jack on the long grass. Bunnymund's warm nose sleepily nuzzled the back of Jack's neck, occasionally licking the sweat and ice off his skin, idly grooming him.

Jack let out a contented sound, running his fingers through Bunnymund's long soft fur. He loved this part, all sleepy cuddles. Bunnymund was even worse about it, being an unbearable grump for the rest of the day if their cuddling got interrupted. The Pooka put up a tough act, but underneath it, he was just a big old softy.

"Jack?" Bunnymund inquired, his voice rough and husky, the first words he'd used since they'd started. "You alright?" He asked, one large hand gently petting Jack’s stomach. It was still sensitive, more of a ticklish feeling now that made Jack wiggle a bit, more cum leaking out of him.

Jack turned so he could look up at Bunnymund's face. The black had started to fade from Bunnymund's green eyes, although they were still dark with worry. Jack smiled, stretching his head up to rub the tip of his nose against Bunnymund's. "I'm good, Bunny."

He was tired, a bit sore, and probably not up to doing a sex marathon for a while, but over all good. He was going to be grinning about this for a while. Especially being filled to the brim with cum. That was strange, but awesome. He wouldn’t mind a repeat sometime.

-After a nap, shower, and food. Preferably in that order.

Bunnymund gave a soft sigh, expression shifting to one of relief. "M'glad." He whispered, closing his eyes, breath evening out to sleep. He was probably as exhausted as Jack was, if not more so. Jack chuckled, settling down to sleep.

Until a stray thought hit him.

Spring was all about New Life, Birth. Fertility. They were both male, but Bunnymund was _very_ good at what he did... "You can't actually actually get me pregnant, can you?"

Bunnymund snored in response.

-fin-


End file.
